


Lost memories, lost places

by Snowtake



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel and Bees, Crazy Castiel, Cute Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Honeymoon, Human Castiel, M/M, Married Couple, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowtake/pseuds/Snowtake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are a lovely married couple.<br/>Untill the accident.<br/>Cas forgets almost everything and Dean takes him to all the places they've been before.<br/>Slowly Cas remembers the little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! I hope you like this fic! It's going to be small chapters, but a lot if them. It's a tad sad, but you'll survive!

It was storming. Ofcourse it was. The rain, the thunder, the lighting, it all didn't really help his mood. He drove over to the parking, that was completly empty. Lone cars, maybe three, standing right in front of the old, worn-out building. He parked as close possible and ran to the entrence, a shady figure in front of a shady hospital.  
He entered, and immediatly, a doctor stepped in front of him.  
"Sir...?"  
The other man took of his jack and revealed layers of plaid and leather.  
"Hello, doctor Godling. It's me again."  
"Oh, mister Winchester. I was expecting you. You're later then usual."  
"Yeah, my family was visiting me. They don't get why I don't just forget him."  
While speaking, he waved his hands, and a shiny ring catched the doctors eye. While stepping through the hallways, he couldn't resist saying: "Well, in a way, they're right. He'll never fully recover. I've seen you're still wearing your ring?"  
Dean raised his hand, watching and twirling the ring. "I love him. I can't just forget him. And for now, the only one who knows what I mean, is Sammy." Dean thought about his brother and his wife, how happy they were. Sam had told him that he would react in exactly the same way. He mentioned how strong love can be.  
The doctor shook his head. "Look, I don't know how I'd react in that situation, because I'm not in it. Forget what I said. We've arrived."  
Dean nodded to the doctor. But just before he left, leaving the man, he said: "Like we said over the phone, you can take him home. We think he'll be ready, but I can't promise anything." Dean looked down, sadness creeping over his face. Looking up again, he smiled, but you could still see the tears in his eyes while he said: "It'll be okay. You can leave us."  
The doctor shook his head and left. Dean stood in front of an old door. Number 378. He breathed in softly, biting his lips in anticipation. How would he be? How would his he react on seeing him?  
He took the bag and checked if everything was in there. Then, while closing his eyes, he reached for the door knob. He opened it and after stepping inside and closing the door again, a man almost jumped in his arms.  
"Deany! You're back!"  
Dean smiled softly and hugged him back.  
"Heya, Cas. How are you, sweety?"  
Cas let go and jumped on the bed, on the other side of the room.  
"Me? I'm good. Good. Bored. They don't let me do anything," he said, frowning. "Why don't they, Dean?"  
Dean sighed.  
"I don't know, Cas. I honestly don't know."  
Cas lifted his shoulders and took big steps to Dean again, while muttering: "It doesn't matter. As long as you come every week, it's okay!" And then, louder: "Did you bring Busy Bee?"  
Dean nodded and while a big smile appeared on Cas' face, he took a plushy out of the bag.  
"Here it is, honey."  
Cas grabbed it out of his hand and started playing with it. Dean sat down on the only chair that stood in the room and got the rest of the stuff out of the bag. While Cas was humming like a bee, and stepping through the room, Dean held up the trenchcoat. Immediatly the buzzing stopped.  
Dean moved the trenchcoat out of his vieuw, so he could see Cas. Cas had dropped Busy Bee, and was watching the trenchcoat carefully.  
"What's that?"  
Dean bow his head, being flooded by all the memories. Every time he handed Cas his trenchcoat. The trenchcoat he wore when they met. But also the trenchcoat he wore when the accident happened. And know he didn't remember.  
"What do you think it is?" Dean asked. "What do you remember about it?"  
It stayed silent for a few minutes. Cas grabbed the trenchcoat and went over it with his hands.  
"It... It was mine? Right? And. And... something else. Bad memories. No memories."  
Suddenly he dropped, crying, and rolled into a ball.  
"Bad memories! Don't! Don't ask!"  
Before Dean could come over to calm him, the crying already had stopped.  
Cas sat up straight again, tear marks on his face, tears still dripping of his chin. But he was smiling. He looked at Dean and said: "Good memories. Good places. With you. Always with you!"  
Dean sat on his knees besides him and a pair of blue eyes turned to him. Cas turned his head until it stood on an almost 45° angle and muttered: "I love you."  
Dean smiled, tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean took the bag, and Cas put on his coat."So, Cas. Are you ready?" "Why wouldn't I be? I want to be with you. Where are we going?" Dean smiled and opened the door to the hallway. "We're going home," he said, but he silently added 'Hopefully you don't get an other attack.' "Oh, okay. Where is home?" "It's a twenty minute drive. We'll be there soon." Dean made sure everything was filled in and payed, while Cas was stepping around, exploring everything. "Deany, are you ready?" he asked, waving with Busy Bee. "I'll be there in a sec," Dean answered, looking backwards, to the guy who was inspecting the surroundings with big blue eyes. Dean walked over to him when everything was finished. "Hey, angel. Do you want to keep Busy Bee with you in the car?" Cas pulled the plushy closer. "Yes. Bee doesn't like being locked up." "Okay. Then we'll go." They stepped outside, in the pouring rain. "Damnit! Come on, Cas." Quickly he got into the car, closing the black doors of the old Impala behind him. He noticed Cas didn't follow him. He looked outside, but couldn't see anything through the rain. Not even a silouhette. "Son of a bitch," he muttered, while stepping outside again. "Cas! Castiel!" He kept yelling and yelling, but Cas didn't appear. "Son of a bitch," he started running back to the hospital. Just before he entered, he heared a zooming noise, like a bee. "Shit Cas, come here!" "Deany? Why are you yelling?" Dean ran to Cas and hugged him. "Don't ever get out of my sight again. You scared me to death. We're leaving, come on." He took Castiels hand and stepped back to the car. Running didn't have any point anymore, they were soaking wet already. He pushed the blue-eyed guy in the car and started it. While driving, he noticed Cas was really silent. Hopefully he remembered something, something like the car. "Cas, are you okay?" "Yes. No. Memories again. But Busy Bee will help." It stayed silent again. "Is this an Impala?" Dean smiled to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Do you remember? Good guess otherwise." "I remember. I just don't know where I got it." "I told you, the first time I gave you a ride." Cas nodded and stayed silent for a while, looking like he was processing the information. "And when was the first time you gave me a ride?" Dean thought for a second, trying to put everything in normal sentences. "Well... I think it was the summer of 2009. August, maybe? We were with a little group of friends."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you think! I love feedback! :)


End file.
